Talk:Seddie/@comment-4505151-20111025032739/@comment-2242989-20111025222706
I agree with you, Twinnie, so much! THANK YOU FOR POSTING IT HOW IT IS! The only thing I even wrote is that I don't like Madisen, and I'm blocked for that, and he thinks that I'm "lying." . I've never wrote any hate. And Madisen did lie about everything, because there are screencaps of the DM. And about the tumblr posts, well, my friend just relogged a Jathan picture, that's it, and then she called my friend crazy. This is what I wrote to him. (Even though he'll never see it because I'm blocked.) @NathanKress You probably won't see this tweet since you blocked me, and pretty much think I'm a liar and a bully. (Even though I never tweeted I hate Madisen.) Can some of us who are blocked explain on our behalf of this situation? You know, we feel really upset, angry, and sad. We understand WHY you would block people who actually did hate on Madisen. But the majority of us who were blocked, DIDN'T even write "OMG, I hate Madisen," or chizz like that. The most I said was that I don't like Madisen. Not everyone in the world is going to. It's a part of life. Not everyone in the world likes me. In fact, I was bulled in school a lot when I was younger, people laughing at me for no reason, tripping me, calling me an idiot, weird, and retarded. It wasn't even the people in my grade. The people in the grade below me, bullied me, thinking I was weird and stupid. I felt insecure, and then, I believed them, at one point, too. I felt and actually believed I was stupid. I shouldn't have let them get to me, but I did. The thing is, I felt stupid because I had a lot of learning disabilities. I had a speech problem/disability. I wasn't able to talk right. I also had a physical disability, too, and it took longer for me to pick up on things when I was younger. I had to go to speech therapy and needed physical and OT help. Eventually, I achieved the goals to try to overcome my learning disabilities, and I still somewhat got bullied by it. I used to cry, so much, when I got bullied. Almost everyday, I would feel like I'm not good enough, cried so many times, listened to sad music, and it really hurt me. But then, I learned to deal with it and not let it bother me. I learned to just ignore it, and when I did ignore it, and just laughed it off, I stopped getting bullied. Now, I'm in all honor classes, and I know how to talk normally, and I sing. Now, back to my point: Like I said, not everyone in the world is going to like/love Madisen, but she shouldn't be taking it to heart, because she doesn't really get bullied as much. I haven't seen anyone write "OMG! MADISEN SUX!!11!" The most anyone said was that they simply don't like her, and I feel that we're each in all entitled to our opinion. You blocked us, because you felt it was best to stop the bullying, but what you did, backfired, a lot. From our perspective, it hurts us to know that you think of the people who are blocked (including me) as liars and bullies. I've never tweeted to Madisen that I hate her. I never wrote any stuff like that, but I'm still blocked for expressing my opinion. I didn't write "I HATE MADISEN. JATHAN ROCKS." I didn't write any stuff like that at all, but she felt "bullied." You know, I'm just saying, there are hate accounts AGAINST Madisen, and those accounts haven't been blocked, but some people don't deserve to be blocked for what they do. From our perspective, it hurt us, to know the guy who inspired us and made us happy, the one person we supported and always counted on, to make us happy, thinks of us as liars and bullies. You said that you looked at the people's tweets, the ones you blocked. I was one of the people who was blocked, Nathan. Since you looked at my tweets, did you see what I wrote two nights ago. (before you blocked me) You know what I wrote? That I was going to be sending fan mail to you, I was going to be writing a song for you, because of how much you meant and inspired me. I was talking with my friend @Seddiepopstar, about how I think you are an amazing and sweet guy. But did you scroll past those tweets and just cared to ignore them? And when I came on twitter the next morning, I see that you blocked me, and I really felt a pain in my chest when I saw that. I was shocked, and upset, and felt like crying at first, and then I was angry, confused, and then upset, and these feelings were playing with me all around. And then, when you tweeted that you think the people you blocked are liars and bullies, it hurt me even more. You were trying to do justice, but it just backfired everything, and instead, it caused more drama. Think about it: Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez get a LOT of hate, EVERYDAY. Selena gets death threats for dating Justin, people call her rude names, and people call Justin rude names, too, but they just ignore and forget it, and instead just have fun with each other, being happy together. You guys should do that. You said that you searched for tweets, and that twitter is the place for everyone to see the tweets. Both of you weren't mentioned directly, so why should they get blocked? They shouldn't be blocked. The people just said that they don't like Madisen, but they were blocked for just simply stating an opinion. I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude. Just a lot of feelings hurting, you know? I don't think some people deserved to be blocked. The people who tweeted about "MADISEN SUCKS, I HATE HER, LIKE OMG" yeah, they deserve to be blocked, but the people who just tweeted, "I don't like Madisen Hill" don't deserve to be blocked. Like I said, not everyone will like the same person. Some people will like, and some people will dislike, it's a part of the world, as we know it. And about the DMs? Yes, the Dms AREN'T FAKE. My friend tweeted the screencap, and she can't edit a DM. She's on her iPod, so it's not "fake." I just am all confused, and hurt. I never wrote any hate tweets against you or Madisen. I wasn't two faced, and blocking fans isn't going to make the drama die down. More drama will happen now, more than anything. I probably sound rude right now, but I'm just really upset to know a guy I looked up to, who inspired me in so many ways, blocked me and thinks I'm a bully. I'm not the only one who feels this way, and you really caused people to feel hurt, including me. We were your fans, and we would never lie to you, but you didn't believe us, and that makes me feel upset, that the people who supported and loved you, you don't believe us. :/ I'm just really upset, right now. I really am. Some people didn't deserved to be blocked and most of us feel devastated now. I hope you understand how me and the other people who were blocked feel.